This invention relates generally to insertion of an artificial lens unit into the eye; and more particularly to creation of a multi-folded lens unit, and insertion into a very small wound opening in the eye by use of a plunger, and controlled release of the lens unit in the eye, whereby very rapid lens replacement surgery can be achieved, with minimum disruption of the eye.
There is constant need for improvements in eye surgery, particularly in lens implant surgery, to achieve faster and more efficient lens insertion and positioning, as well as reduced size eye wound openings in the interests of faster healing. There is particular need in these regards, for implants in intraocular lens implant surgery.
Prior techniques are believed not to incorporate or suggest the unusual improvements in method and apparatus which are the subject of the present invention.